fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cholly
|image | image}}Cholly' (ちょり Chori) or 'Crealady' (くれあれいぢ Kureareidi) is Baby Fullsmooth's close friend. She's a very skilled S-class mage of the Death's Head Caucus guild, though she's not an assassin. She works in the guild library and doesn't fight very often. Her biggest dream is to turn into a squirrel, so she always behaves like this animal, which is often very annoying for her guildmates. Her hobby is gardening. What is surprising, she doesn't use Plant Magic.' Appearance Profile.png|Before the timeskip Post timeskip.jpg|Before the timeskip Post timeskip apron.jpg|After the timeskip Readytofight.png|Battle oufit Chollywinter.jpg|In winter Cholly is an incredibly small person. Like Baby Fullsmooth, Cholly doesn't have big breasts and she doesn't like it very much. She's got brown hair and greenish eyes, hidden by round glasses.The glasses are totally transparent, like the grass frame. The first thing that is very surprising is her squirrel tail. A very fluffy tail, sometimes used as a duvet. Nobody knows how the tail appeared, but she was born with it already, so probably a mage casted a curse on her mother. In her outfit, Cholly looks like a typical woman from the sixties. She wears a quite long, brown apron and a pink dress and a brown, checked skirt under it. It's not got long sleeves. The apron seems to be bound on the back and on the neck.Cholly doesn't wear tights or stockings. She walks in brown bootees, which are apparently a bit too big for her. The laces are black and much too long, that's why Cholly often stumbles and falls on the ground. The funniest thing about her outfit is a strange "cap" on her hair. It looks like a giant leaf, but it's connected somehow with her head, because even if Cholly is upside down, the leaf doesn't fall down. The dress is "adorned" by a very small notebook and a strange Chinese lantern. The Chinese lantern is also only near her dress and it's extrememely small. Later Crealady started wearing much more feminine clothes.The apron is not worn by her anymore. She has got a quite short, brown dress and a black belt.Her shoes are high-heels nowand they're black too. After the timeskip Cholly stopped using glasses and high-heels. She wears a long, blue blouse, which is long-sleeved. But then again she wears an apron. A different apron than the piece of material before the timeskip. It's white and black, but it's got lots of ribbons everywhere.She doesn't use tight or stockings, too. In her battle form, Cholly changes her appearance very much. She's now a very attractive woman. She wears only a very short orange and black shirt with a zipper running across it. It hides only her neck and breasts, and back of course. The lower parts of her body are covered by a short, orange and black skirt and black shorts under it. Her boots are solid and they're not high-heels. Crealady wears long gloves, with deadly blades attached with them.Her guildmark is on her inner part of her her right hand. Personality Cholly is an incredibly childish person. She often falls on the ground, because somtimes she doesn't pay attention to objects surrounding her or because of her shoelaces, which are apparently too long. She behaves like a little girl, who has recently bought a new doll. Despite she belongs tho a dark guild, she's creating a very annoying atmosphere around. Annoying for her guildmates. That's why they sometimes lock her in the archive and do not let her go out of it til she finishes her work. Well, the archive is very safe, so she cannot use her magical abilities to escape. As it's written in the introduction, Cholly wants to became a squirrel one day and be free, so she thinks if she does everything a typical squirrel does, she'll change into this animal one day. She jumps on furniture and is very wild. She often tells jokes that she doesn't even understand and lauighs at them really much. She's very fast, that's why she always laughing at her guildmates that they can't catch her. But it's a dark guild, so people there are not very patient, so some time ago one of her guildmates caught her and started yelling at 'er, but she didn't take it seriously and continued acting like the fluffy animal.Even after the timeskip Cholly is the same and her personality hasn't changed at all. Even if there's something dangerous or scary, she's just laughing and doesn't scream or calls help. During fight, Crealady is just...the same. She mocks her opponents, even if they're really powerful. Even if she loses or is tortured, she just laughs with no purpose.She's never serious. Abilities Organic Link Magic (生体リンク魔法 Seitai Rinku Mahō) or Living Link Magic it's a type of Lost Magic, very dangerous for the Using magic sit.jpg|Cholly using Organic Link Magic Using magic jump.jpg|Cholly activating her magic target. Cholly doesn't use it very often, so nobody knows about her ability. She learned this magic in her archive. She finished her work, so she didn't have anything to do. So she started looking for interesting documents about lost magics and she found it. It took her three years to use it perfectly, although it doesn't work, always. It's two levels.This type of Magic revolves around the creation of links between people and Magics in various ways. The first level is weaker and it's not forbidden, it's got three ways.The first way shown was an attack reversal of sorts, meaning if a person were to damage or destroy a specific target, then the person responsible would also receive the same amount of damage dealt as well. Laxus used a variation of this for his Thunder Palace, filling Lacrima with enormous amounts of Lightning Magic. The moment a Lacrima is destroyed, the person responsible would be electrocuted with the same amount of damage dealt to the Lacrima.The second way this Magic is used is linking your own Magic Power to an object in order to supply it with Magic Power. Oración Seis used this variation of the Magic in order to supply Nirvana with Magic Power so they could control and power it.The last known usage of this Magic is for it to serve as a bind or a seal linking a group of Mages in order to seal away someone or something. This variation was used by Brain and the other Oración Seis members who served as the seals which sealed away Brain's other personality, Zero. The second level of this magic is forbidden in many countries.It allows the user to connect corpses with each other and create an army.Why is it forbidden? Because The killed people lose magic and they'd be not very useful, so Crealady is capable of giving them various abilities. In other words, she can create totally different humans, powerful mages, who use various types of magic. The disadvantage of this magic is very bad for the user. When one of the twelve "zombies" (the caster can create at most twelve dolls) is killed, the user feels the same pain. That's why it's forbidden, because a lot of people died by using this magic. They were stupid, like Cholly.The dolls have got the same personality as Cholly.Each of them has got a special colour. Cholly doesn't show this magic very often, although she sometimes makes them help her with the books in the archive. Even the guildmaster doesn't know that at six members of his guild are just dolls, but they're not seen in the guild very often, because people would recognize they're behaviour. But how does Cholly turns them into dolls. Well, she approaches to the body and summons a vortex of strange, colourful light, The lights are tranformed into various shapes, like dogs, apples or books. The light merges into the target's body and it starts shining.Then Crealady thinks about the new appearance of her future doll and his/her magic. She can choose just one magic for just on person. It cannot be Holder Magic and Lost Magic, which is quite understandable.And the zombie wakes up and is ready to live again. And fight for Cholly. The nickname "Crealady" was created by her opponent, who saw this magic for the first time. Well, now her opponent is a doll, too. Synopsis History Trivia Category:Female Category:Dark Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dark Guild Member